1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a an electrical floor cleaner with a power cord and a protection system for the power cord to minimize power cord abrasion.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,599 to Paterson et al. discloses a vacuum cleaner with an anti-ingestion bar fixedly anchored beneath a base assembly and having side arms that are configured to span a rotatably-driven brush in the suction nozzle opening. The anti-ingestion bar prevents large debris (including a power cord) from becoming entangled with the brush or entering and clogging the inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,254 to Lahndorff et al. discloses an anti-cord swallowing system for a vacuum cleaner comprising grooves around the periphery of a brush dowel that are aligned with and receive corresponding ribs that protrude from within the nozzle inlet opening.
JP02224629 to Osamu discloses a vacuum cleaner with a suction nozzle inlet configured to prevent power cord ingestion. A plurality of projections extend outwardly from the rear edge of the suction inlet towards the brush dowel. The distance between the brush dowel and the projections is configured to be less than the outer diameter of the power cord, thereby preventing ingestion of and damage to the power cord.